


Tsuderoomate

by Thanotos_Omega



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tsunderes, scorpia is frankly adorably guileless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanotos_Omega/pseuds/Thanotos_Omega
Summary: Tired Catra tells bad lies about why Entrapta shares her room, short silly Catrapta fluff,





	Tsuderoomate

Scorpia wandered the halls heading towards Entrapta’s lab to ask if she wanted to join her on a late night cafeteria run, but when she arrived she found the lab empty, figuring that Entrapta had just gone to bed she turned to head to Entrapta’s room only to come to a sudden revelation, she had no clue where that was, Scorpia always hung out with her in the lab or in Catra’s room, deciding to go solve this mystery she headed to Catra’s room to find out where their friend’s room was.

Catra wandered groggily to answer the door, yawning and scratching her ear as she went, as the door opened she found Scorpia standing there cheery smile at the ready.

“It’s Oh two hundred hours Scorpia what do you want?” Catra groaned at her ally.

“Hey Catra I was just wandering if you knew where Entr...” she stopped short seeing Entrapta sleeping soundly on the bed, she looked between her and Catra confused.

“It’s for security! We can’t leave our top science officer unguarded!”

“OH OK!”

“It’s just practical! it’s not because I'm lonely and miss being close to someone when I sleep!”

“Yeah I...”

“It’s not because she smells like a slice of heaven!”

“Understoo...”

“I don’t even think she looks like a goddess laying there in a halo of her strong but soft, precise but energetic hair pushing me to want to shower her in tender kisses while I worship her brilliant and passionate mind!”

“I follow you...”

“And I can sleep just fine without the lullaby of her heartbeat promising me that she’s safe and near!”

Scorpia waited a second to see if Catra was done, when she didn’t interrupt again she finally spoke up, “Since you don’t really want her here do you want me to have her sleep in my room me and the other force captains can take turns keeping watch over her so you don’t have to share your room I know how you like your space.” she said not wanting Entrapta’s clearly unwanted intrusion on Catra’s living space to damage their friendship.

“...If you ever suggest anything like that ever again I will have you fired out of a cannon into a pool of lava...night” Catra closed the door and went back to bed.

“Wow...Catra is such a good friend putting up with having someone intrude on her like that!”


End file.
